happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Peeve/Gallery
Images from the episode Pet Peeve. Note: All images are put in order. S4E4 PetP1.png|Looks like Sniffles is trying to create something again. S4E4 PetP2.png|But what? S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles.png|Sniffles in his lab. S4E4 Sciencehappening.png|The transition... S4E4 Sciencehappening2.png|...of science... S4E4 Sciencehappening3.png|...in the works! S4E4 Flinch.png|Huh? S4E4 Scienceresult.png|A successful result. S4E4 Sniffles Wow.png|Sniffles' new pet. S4E4 PetP3.png|The blob. S4E4 Pettingblob.png|That thing looks safe to touch... right? S4E4 Handmelted.png|"Cool, my hand just melted!" S4E4 Sniffles Uh-oh.png|Sniffles' hand is injured. S4E4 PP Tricksy.png|Cameo by Tricksy. S4E4 PetP4.png|Sniffles taking a walk with his pet. S4E4 PetP5.png|Sniffles and Lumpy... S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles and Lumpy.png|"Hello!" S4E4 Lookatyourleg.png|...and an extra guest. S4E4 Affection.png|Living acidic blobs sure are affectionate. S4E4 PetP6.png|Sniffles sprays his Blob off. S4E4 Badboy.png|Show it discipline. S4E4 Sniffles, Take Your Dog For A Walk.png|Isn't that thing dangerous, Sniffles? S4E4 PetP7.png|Sniffles is angry with his blob. S4E4 Sniffles Sad.png|Sniffles and his pet walk away. S4E4 PetP8.png|Lumpy looks at Sniffles and Sniffles' blob. S4E4 PetP9.png|Then he looks at his leg. S4E4 Lumpy's Injury.png|The result of letting an acidic lab creature hump your leg. S4E4 Lumpy Without One Leg.png|There goes one leg. S4E4 Eattheseeds.png|"I'm gonna eat these seeds now." S4E4 PetP10.png|Uh-oh. S4E4 PP Lumpy.png|"Help?" S4E4 The Birds Refrence 1.png|Oh no, The Birds. I know how that movie ends, and I got to say, bye bye Lumpy. S4E4 PetP11.png|"Okay, what's that?" S4E4 PetP12.png|More birds! S4E4 PetP13.png|And a big one. S4E4 The Birds Refrence 2.png|That vulture looks hungry, and I think it has blue moose on the menu. S4E4 Screwedlumpy.png|Lumpy makes this face because he knows he's screwed. S4E4 PP Birds.png|Lumpy is attacked by birds. S4E4 Sniffles And Pet.png|Yeah, just keep going, Sniffles. S4E4 Sniffles' Face.png|Nothing else is gonna happen. S4E4 Sniffles looking at The Blob.png|Sniffles looks at his pet. S4E4 Blobsneeze.png|The blob about to sneeze. S4E4 Blobsneeze2.png|Ewww (guess what happens next). S4E4 PetP14.png|They go away. S4E4 PetP15.png|A hole in the bridge. S4E4 PetP16.png|I hope this acid won't cause anything more. S4E4 HappyHandy.png|Keeping your eyes open is a good way to not walk into holes. S4E4 Pet Peeve Handy.png|Watch out, Handy! A hole! S4E4 HappyHandy2.png|He didn't hear us. S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|That explains it. Where are your ears? Did you lose them along with your hands? S4E4 Handyy.png|Acid holes have the perfect diameter. S4E4 HandyScared.png|Or imperfect more so. S4E4 Pet peeve angry handy.PNG|Even if he had hands, it still wouldn't be easy getting out of there. S4E4 Tirehat.png|That hat of his must really be strong. S4E4 Pet Peeve Sniffles and The Blob.png|This must be safer, right? S4E4 HandyHandy.png|Remember kids, always wear your hard hat. S4E4 Pet Peeve Poor Handy.png|At least it actually did its job for once... well... twice. S4E4 Unicornius.png|Really Good Unicornius' cameo. S4E4 Car The Mole and Sniffles.png|Not a good day to be on the road... if one exists. S4E4 PetP17.png|Some acid flies away. S4E4 PetP18.png|The Mole is driving again. S4E4 PP The Mole.png|Some acid dripped on The Mole's car's windshield. S4E4 PetP19.png|Some more acid. The Mole has noticed it. S4E4 PetP20.png|The Mole turns on the windshield wiper. S4E4 PetP21.png|Oh no! S4E4 The Mole Before Death.png|How did he know something was there? S4E4 PP The Mole's death.png|Goof #4. Death: The Mole S4E4 PetP22.png|The Mole's van and Sniffles' car. S4E4 PetP23.png|The Mole's van is out of control! S4E4 Pet Peeve Finally free.png|Goof #6: Handy's helmet is undamaged. S4E4 Pet Peeve Phew.png|At least he's free. S4E4 PP Handy.png|Handy's missing his ears once again. S4E4 Roadkill.png|Handy during his death. S4E4 Handy's Death.png|One day, that hat's going to save him for real. One day... Death: Handy S4E4 PP Sniffles driving his car.png|Sniffles driving his car. S4E4 Be Happy.png|Don't worry, be happy. S4E4 Sittingblob.png|The blob sitting like a slimy little angel. S4E4 SnifflesLucky.png|Everything's fine. S4E4 PetP24.png|Sniffles heard something. S4E4 ScaredSniffles.png|Okay, now worry. S4E4 Holethroughcarseat.png|Think of how much damage like that could cost. S4E4 SnifflesUnderTheCar.png|Peek-a-boo! S4E4 SnifflesAndHisPetUnderTheCar.png|I see you! S4E4 Theregoestheblob.png|The blob gets blown away. S4E4 Ohnomyblob.png|Sniffles is horrified. S4E4 PetP25.png|Before Sniffles' death. S4E4 Sniffles' Death.png|Now to figure out where the car's gonna crash. Death: Sniffles S4E4 The Birds Refrence 3.png|One eye, one leg, and one antler, that's not bad. Hope he doesn't lose anything more. S4E4 Pet Peeve Lumpy.png|He's still there though. S4E4 There goes the next leg.png|I might've spoken a little too soon. S4E4 PetP26.png|Again... S4E4 PetP27.png|"This again, huh." S4E4 Birdsareback.png|The birds still seem to be hungry. S4E4 Herewegoagain.png|"Here we go again..." Death: Lumpy (Offscreen) Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries